onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Magazine Vol.2
One Piece Magazine Vol.2 is the second in the series of volumes of the One Piece Magazine. Cover and Inside cover The cover, the spine, and back cover feature a smiling Monkey D. Luffy preparing for a fight. The Inside cover shows the same image in a single page. Contents Birthday Calendar Months November-February. One Piece Special Episode "Luff" The second installment of the "What if Sabo saved Luffy Ace during the Battle of Marineford". Eiichiro Oda 8000 Word Long Interview Portgas D. Ace Commentary One Piece novel A The Spade Pirates grow in number, adding top members Mihar and Skull while becoming more infamous. They are approached one day by Marine Ensign Isuka, who is accompanied by several warships. When they sink one of the warships, Isuka stops fighting to save her comrades, and Ace decides to save her from drowning in the process. Nami X Fashion: Fashionable Thief Franky X DIY: Pirate Carpenter One Piece Figure modeling King Zoro X Training: The Forging Robin X History: Real Pirates Encyclopedia *File 4: Bartholomew Roberts *File 5: François l'Olonnais *File 6: Anne Bonny *File 7: Mary Read One Piece X Creator Kanahei Chopper X Animal: Monster illustrations File 02: Laboon Brook X Music: Brook's Broadcasting Station A list of songs Eiichiro Oda listened to while drawing the meeting of the Sanji Retrieval Team and the Fire Tank Pirates regarding a Pirate Alliance against the Big Mom Pirates. Usopp X Fan Art: SSBS Color Room History of One Piece Collaboration "D" Report "U.A."'s point of view about Straw Hat Pirates from Water 7 Saga to Summit War Saga. The One Piece Quiz Challenge # The two following illustrations have something in common. What is it? ## Both are drawn in response to the reader's request. ## Both are inspired by the travel destination. ## Both featured a scenery that I saw in my dream. ## Both are drawn for One Piece related events. # The graph below shows a "thing" related to One Piece, what does N, R, H stand for? # In One Piece's volumes, there are cases where a character on the cover is replaced by Pandaman. Only once in 85 volumes, a character was replaced with Pandaman only by the back cover although it was still on the cover as well, who was it? # What hides behind the word puzzle? Answers on the magazine third volume. Volume 1 Answers Answers for the quiz in Volume 1: # Steve Jobs. #: The words that Steve Jobs has given to inspire the Macintosh development team. "Why Join The Navy if You Can be a Pirate?". His way of living with pioneering spirit and continuing the development of challenging products may be linked to those of the pirates who lived their lives on the adventure to the end. # Camie. #: While working on Takoyaki 8, Camie was wearing a Criminal T-shirt under a Doskoi Panda apron. # 3. John Giant. #: Despite Dorry and Brogy being the first Giants that Luffy met, John Giant has appeared before hand. # Sweet Pea. #: After helping Luffy following his arrival to Amazon Lily, Sweet Pea was seen wearing his Straw Hat. Due to the straw hat being irreplaceable to Luffy, seeing someone other than him or his crew wear it is quite unusual. # Monkey D. Luffy. #: Luffy is on but three volumes covers out of the 85 volumes released, those are volumes 21, 42, and 77. That is because those covers featured the antagonist groups. On the next volume cover the Straw Hats are seen in contrast. # 4. . #: " " is the name of Chapter 132. It was named after Vivi's demonstration to Luffy that fighting isn't the way to plea for the citizens of Drum Island for a doctor for Nami. Luffy acknowledged his mistake by saying "You're amazing" to Vivi. # The Straw Hat Grand Fleet. #: The Yonta Maria Grand Fleet makes the vast majority of the group. The "9" at the center represent the number of the Straw Hat Pirates. Besides Luffy's group, more than 5,600 pirates join together and became a huge fleet. One Piece Picture Book: Light and Darkness The Story of Luffy, Ace and Sabo. Garage of One Piece Eyes of Eiichiro's Staff Ei Andō, Author of One Piece Party, draws his assistant days under Eiichiro Oda. One Piece Plot Note The schematics of the Straw Hats adventure in Enies Lobby during the Enies Lobby Arc. One Piece Character's Note Collection The design of several characters introduced during the Dressrosa Arc, like Rebecca, Kyros' toy form, Riku Doldo III, Viola, several Dwarves, Sabo and Koala. Rei Ooka views One Piece Bounty Log I The total Bounties of enemies defeated by Monkey D. Luffy sums up to 2,903,000,000. Luffy's past and current bounties are also listed in this section. Bounty Log II A list of 67 bounty holders. Bepo, Wellington, and Mikio Itoo are omitted. Jinbe's secound bounty is listed instead of his current Over 400,000,000 one. One Piece Character Column Akainu and Aokiji. How to Make the Strongest Business Team to Learn From "One Piece" A Big Fan of One Piece A comics about a fan when a chapters/columes publishing. News Coo One Piece Novel Straw Hat Crew "SANJI" Usopp X Fan Art: SSBS Site Navigation ru:One Piece Magazine Том 2 fr:One Piece Magazine Vol. 2 Category:One Piece Magazine